


Names to Dust

by multiparker



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Guilt, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad, thats it, this is literally angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiparker/pseuds/multiparker





	Names to Dust

It was you.

It was your fault.

It was you who wasn’t strong enough.

You stand be at the base of the white stone set in the center of the Avengers compound, the names carved into the stone caught the shadows, cutting the light short just as it had done with their lives.  Months had passed the things were still unclear. You hadn’t met them all, you didn’t know what they were like, how they were without masks.

After you and Tony found a way back to Earth you never returned to your normal life. You were young, 16, just starting to find out how horrid the world truly was. This had been a rude awakening. The remains of the team keep each other close, pushing aside any differences and finding comfort in the losses they all felt together.

Tony and Steve seemed to break, they rarely spoke, never would dare to leave the walls of the compound. Bruce and Nat went to somewhere remote, away from the world that they had failed to save. They would call in, visit sometimes. Shuri, Rocket, Nebula and Valkyrie moved in. All of them were just struggling to adjust to the loss of their closet family or just figuring out earth. Thor and Rhodey were the only two who seemed to keep a level head, lightening the mood, making sure everyone ate, checking in if someone hadn’t been seen all day.

The Avengers were broken shells of what they had been before. And then there was you.

You stopped, everything. There was nothing other than darkness and guilt. The world was a cold place and nothing could warm it again.

_You stood up, rubbing your head where Thanos had punched you hard enough to fall 20 feet through the air. Things were getting fuzzy, objects doubled. You tried to get a read where everyone was, but it wasn’t long before another body flew into your own._

_You hit the rock hard, hard enough to knock you out cold. This wasn’t by a long shot your first hit over the course if the fight. Honestly you didn’t know how you had managed to make it that long._

You ran your hand over the first name, T’Challa. You only knew some of their last words. Hey rang in your ears like a spell trapping you in reality. “This is no place to die.”

_It didn’t take long for you to regain consciousness, maybe a few minutes. You looked around, you could barely make out the clump of people, they seemed to be fighting but you couldn’t make out who was winning._

_You stumbled towards them, using the rocks and debris around you to hold yourself up. You could feel the blood trickling from somewhere on your head and the cut just under your ribs._

The next name, Vision, “I love you.” You couldn’t help but feel glad that Wanda had heard him before she met her own untimely demise.

_When you got closer you saw Mantis on top of Thanos, and someone, or ones pulling at the glove. Star-lord was yelling something, someone was yelling at him. The whole thing made you feel dizzy but you pushed yourself towards them._

_Someone yelled your name, you couldn’t feel your body anymore. The hits to the head of loss of blood finally catching up to you._

Then there were those who yelled out for a loved one, Bucky calling for Steve. Drax asking for Peter. Rocket later told you that Groot had used his final breath to call him dad. Your fingers continued to pass name after name of your team, your friends, your family.

_You tried to take hold of the glove, you pulled as hard as you could. You felt your body burn from the pressure but you didn’t stop. It slipped just enough for you to slip your fingers in and get a better grip._

_Peter was still yelling and you still couldn’t put the words together, you definitely had a concussion._

You were nearing the end of the rows, nearing the end of the story, Sam Wilson. Peter Quill. Nick Fury. Maria Hill. Faces you passed everyday or had never seen.

_Suddenly something clicked in Thanos, You weren’t sure what happened. You were back on the ground, no one else around you. Thanos was no longer in front of you. The sound of metal on metal rang in your head._

_You turned to your side, Thanos was beating the shit out of Tony, you started to crawl towards them before Thanos broke something off the iron suit and used it to stab Tony on the side. You couldn’t hold in the scream that had been bubbling in your throat._

_Strange shushed you and placed a hand on your shoulder, you jumped at his sudden appearance. “Stay down kid.” You nodded and settled back to the ground. Your attention was pulled from the Doctor and Thanos to Tony who was stay holding his wound. At least he was alive._

_You started back towards him but before you made it a flash of green light shot in front of you, insightly snapping your head towards where Thanos and Doc had been. You stared with disbelief. It didn’t take a genius to know what had happened._

Mantis and Stephen Strange. Warning you for the inevitable.

_You wanted to yell, you wanted to ask why, you wanted to know what was happening._

_You didn’t have time to. It wasn’t long until Mantis spoke up, “Something’s Happening.” Everyone’s attention turned to her, she was turning into dust. You watched. A tear, from shock or stress fell down your cheek. “Quill?” Next was Drax. Then Peter Quill, “Oh man.” Then Strange. His eyes were glazed over with tears hanging at their rims. “Tony, there was no other way…”_

T’Challa, Vision, Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, Drax, Groot, Sam Wilson, Peter Quill, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Mantis, Stephen Strange-

_It was only you, Tony and… Peter. Peter Parker. Your sweet, innocent Peter Parker. He grabbed onto you. At the time you didn’t get why. “I don’t feel so good.” He whispered as you pulled back. “Peter?” Tony stood behind you, “I don’t know what’s happening.” He stepped towards the both of you._

_Tony grabbed one of his arms and they stumbled to the ground. You dropped down next to them as Peter reached for your hand. “Please, I don’t wanna go… I don’t wanna go…” “Peter you’re not going anywhere.” He looked at you with his big brown eyes. The same eyes that you had fallen in love with. The same eyes that you had found laughs, a home and a future in. “I’m Sorry…” His hand disappeared from yours, leaving dust in its place. Tony wrapped an arm around you as what was left of Peter slowly blew out into the universe._

And the last name. The one at the end, the one to finish the story, Peter Parker.


End file.
